


Illusion

by Morack



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Rufus and his emotions. Including his feelings for Reno.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra
Kudos: 11





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language. I apologize for the inaccuracies and poor choice of words. Thank you for your interest and patience.

Rufus beholding at Midgar from the heights of the reborn Shinra Building through a panoramic armored window. From here you can clearly see the scars left on the body of the city after Meteor and Omega, but now Rufus is not thinking about them, but about the decision that needs to be made – and then live with the consequences. The choice has already been made. It is based, as always, on logic and calculations, not on emotions. Emotions are for ordinary people, and the President of Shinra, Inc. more than just a person. However, Rufus is uncomfortable.

The rustle that comes from behind does not bother the man: the presidential office is the safest place in the world, only four TURKs, the most loyal people to him, have the right to enter here without a report. One of which is more than true.  
Reno hugs him from the back, cheeks against the back of his head. Warm breath caresses the ear and neck. Rufus automatically throws his hand back to stroke the naughty redheads.

\- Everything is good? Reno whispers. “You usually call in the secretaries every five minutes”.

“Even I sometimes need a time out,” Rufus grins, pressing his back against the chest of his TURK. He strokes his lover's neck, covering his eyes from an incomparable pleasure - a sense of security. Feeling that he is not alone. He is in safety. His back is protected. – Wait a little.

Reno's left hand slides under the jacket, to the fasteners of the vest, making it clear that he does not intend to stand just like that, and Rufus covers TURK's hand with his palm. The man stops, realizing a silent request to take his time.

Rufus is a loner. He was specially raised so – not trusting, not letting close, relying only on his own strength. He had long despaired of explaining even to his inner circle how annoying it was at times. How jealous he is of those who can trust. Only Reno realizes how much it is necessary for Rufus to feel him behind his back at such moments. But even Reno doesn’t know: Rufus considers all this an illusion, so pleasant that he does not have the mental strength to refuse it.


End file.
